


Super Mable

by WhiteOrchids_N



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOrchids_N/pseuds/WhiteOrchids_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about what we saw on Gwen's snapchat today. Enjoying themselves with the speed boat. Wrote this pretty quick, so hope you like it. xo Noor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mable

I hadn't had much sleep last night, considering my head was being filled with fun ideas we could do the next day. No matter how many days I'll spend with Gwen her boys, they will forever leave me being all excited. At first I thought it was because of the stress - because obviously yes, I was freaking stressed - considering I needed them to like me. Before I met them, I kept on having those terrible feelings that they would reject me. From out of experience, I knew I did at first with the new boyfriend of my mom. I hated his guts. But now, after spending quiet some time with those three wonderful boys of her, I still feel that same kind of excitement. Over the months, they got to know me and luckily seemed to like me a lot. It didn't all start that easily, as King and Zuma kept on interrogating me whether I was the right man for their mom. Whether I would be good to her. Leaving me answering all kinds of crazy questions, that thankfully I was able to answer in a way that they seemed to like. But even though they obviously liked my answers, they kept on being very careful and kept on giving me this suspicious look. For a while they even asked me the most ridiculous questions just to find something that they didn't like, but eventually that all disappeared one day. When they decided that I was not that bad processing to today, when they give me hugs on random parts of the day, shouting my name to look when they were doing something special, ask for me when I'm not around... I can't believe this is my life right now, I have never done anything to deserve the love of this gorgeous woman, let along the love of her boys.

As excited I was, I had decided to leave my bed at 7 am ish, not being able to fall asleep again. As I woke up with yet other fun ideas for the boys to do. And also Todd, Jenn and their kids were coming over, so I couldn't wait. I know Gwen must think sometimes that I spoil her boys too much, but after what the last year had brought them through, they deserve someone to spoil them. I have no problem with that someone being me. Gwen had only brought it up, once. When she thought that I felt obliged to spoil them that much, to take care of her boys, to play with them all the time, to never not give them attention when they ask me to. But man, she had no idea how they already had stolen my heart back then.

This morning, after I washed myself up a little and made me some breakfast, I had decided to do some more groceries, getting all their favourite stuff, such as Gwen's Greek yoghurt with all kinds of fruit flavours, chocolate bars with caramel for both Zuma and Kingston, and to put the vegetables and stuff to make spaghetti considering it's Zuma's and Apollo's favourite dish. Without mushrooms though, 'cause Kingston doesn't eat those. It's on moments like that, that I remember how well I have gotten to know all of them already. I feel blessed, always.

 

On my way home with the groceries, I drove by a store with all kinds of kid toys or any amusement things. It's where I had bought Zuma his basketball goal for on the ranch and also some toys for in the pool, considering kids apparently cannot amuse themselves without them in the water. I realised I needed those badly after I had such an awesome time at Gwen's place, having a fight with water pistols. Without really realising it, I had stopped at the parking right in front of that store and was moving my ass to the store itself. When I walked back to my truck, I was carrying a huge box with a super mable in it. It's a floating device on which you can sit to attach to your speed boat. And the minute I saw it, I couldn't get the image of Kingston and Zuma on it out of my head. I knew by fact that they were totally into water games, so they would definitely be fond of it. And I'm pretty sure that also the kids from Todd and Jenn would love it. Not to talk about Todd, who would enjoy it just as much.

\---------

"Are we going fishing again, today?" Kingston was wrapping his arms around my neck, as I was sitting down in the yard, talking to his mommy. Minutes ago, we had slipped out of the house and placed ourselves somewhere in the grass, to enjoy each other's company. Catching up on the time that we lost with  each other in the last couple of days. Even though we sneaked out on a moment that Todd was fully entertaining all of them, Kingston did found us pretty quick. Gwen her smile grew even wider, every time one of the boys let their love for the country side seem through. "Actually, I had something a little different in mind. Y'all gonna love it, though"

Gwen gave me a confounded  but amused look while frowning one of her brows. "What are you planning again, now?" Well, I have to admit that the last time I had said that sentence, we also ended up in a speeding boat and stopped in the middle of the lake to swim with the five of us. The boys all having their security vest on though, and Apollo in a swimming band. I chuckled at Gwen's face, as I felt Kingston laugh along against my back.

The minute I got myself up from the grass, taking Kingston's hand and pretending that he was the strong one being able to tilt me up, I helped my girl up as well.

I got to the garage where I had dropped the "super mable", and started to take it out. In the meantime Gwen called for Zuma to come out as well and had taken Apollo in her arms. They all were looking at it, with huge eyes out of excitement. "Uncle Todd, check this out!" Kingston shouted.

"Look what Blake bought!" Zuma had added while running back inside and coming back out with Todd on his hand. Apollo was left all giggly and clapping his hands, taking over the excitement even though he didn't understand anything at all of what it was all about. "Babe, that's so cool, but..."

"I promise not to go to fast, so no one will get hurt." I interrupted her worrying brain, leaving her walking up to me, to place her lips on mine for just a small second. "Good." I hugged her to my side while playing with Apollo's small hands that were reaching -out of the embrace from Gwen- to my ear.

In the meantime Todd already was unpacking the whole thing and stretching it out on the grass. No matter how excited the boy were to try it out, I do still believe that Todd was the most excited of them all. I let go of Gwen by kissing both her and her baby boy's head, before moving over to Todd to help him get this thing to work.

All the kids were running around, playing like fools. Except for Zuma who stayed with Todd and I, helping to get this thing ready. To fill the thing with air but also to attach it to the boat, in a safe manner while both our women were making all of us a light lunch.

\----------

"Who wants to go first?" I asked while holding Apollo close to me on my lap. Letting him pretend to be the captain of the boat. I saw all of the kids hesitate, probably being a bit afraid to try things out. So Todd was the one to reach out his hand in the air, which made King follow along with Gwen. When both men had taken place, and Gwen was still putting on her security vest, she shot me one more look. "God baby, I know, I won't go too fast. Trust me."

"I do trust you, honey. I didn't even say anything." I know her well enough to understand her by not using any words at all. She walked up to me, to give Apollo a little kiss. "What about me?" I said, being all cheesy which made her return to us, and place a kiss on my cheek as well. Rolling her eyes, while smiling at my stupidness. The moment I started the speed boat, and we took off, I heard Gwen's little scream, making me snap my head back the same second. Luckily it was to find out that she was doing it out of silliness, to humour Kingston. Soon Todd followed with letting out high noises every time he flew up a little higher. After a few minutes, It was Jen and her kid's turn to take the place from Todd and Gwen. Kingston not ready to leave just yet, totally liking it. Also both adults enjoyed it a whole lot, as Gwen kept repeating how much fun that was. Before picking Apollo up from my lap while kissing him all over his small face.

This time Todd decided to take the wheel, as I sat down a little further. It's then that I felt Zuma's hand ticking on my arm. "Blake?"

"Yeah buddy?" I said, while I laughed at Kingston's face, every time a big wave hit them. But the moment my eyes left Kingston's I saw him worry about something. So I focused on him immediately while he came to sit down next to me. He didn't look back at me though, as he kept on staring at the floating device and at how his uncle, aunt and brother let out lots of laughter. But there was a difference in the way for example Gwen was looking at it, being all happy. No, he looked at it, worried. Maybe scared even. That's when I finally started to see the big picture.

"It's still a bit scary don't you think?" I said to him, while nodding at the super mable. "I don't I would dare to get up on that thing." That got Zuma's attention as he looked at me, searching for something on my face whether I was telling the truth.

"What, Blake? It's so much fun!" Gwen said, while she wasn't paying that much attention to the conversation as she was hugging Apollo.

"Look, Gwen baby, I know I might normally be this brave cowboy , but that's right there, is not something you get me on. Plus a captain never leaves his ship." Gwen looked direct at me now, followed by her eyes trailing at her middle boy, who was sitting next to Blake with a big smile on his face now. "Well, I'm also a captain, right, Blake?"  I nodded fiercly while putting my arm around him, pulling him closer to me. "Of course you are."

"Maybe I shouldn't leave then either? I mean, I could stay with you on here the entire time."

"Well, if you want to, then I would really much appreciate it." Gwen beamed up at me while I gave her a quick wink. I saw her say the words 'thank you', before returning to Apollo who was in need of some attention again. But still letting her eyes wonder off to me and Zuma from time to time, who had his arms wrapped around me to give me a long, comfortable hug. As Kingston got off, he explained to Zuma how cool it is and how he never wants to do anything else ever again. However, Zuma told him that he wasn't going to try that today. That he promised me to help out with the boat. Which I immediately confirmed while planting Apollo back on my lap again, letting him take the wheel once again. Kingston seemed to understand, all though he was a bit confused and maybe a little disappointed that he didn't get to share this excitement with his brother. Zuma on the other hand was very happy as he ran towards Gwen, enjoying the view over there. Gwen was making a few snapchats, knowing that me in my flower shirt was going to confuse some people with this other guy that I work with all the time and also is my best friend. Well yeah, Adam.

"Wow, baby, you're riding a boat!" I heard Gwen walk up to us, with her phone. The moments our eyes met, I got lost in them for a little second.

"Look blakey", His little voice said while he kept rubbing his hand over the wheel. Being all proud of his momma's dcomment.

"I know I see you", I answer him, while pulling my arms around his little frame, to hug him, which made him let out a loud giggle. I love the moment that the boys call me Blakey, just the way Gwen does sometimes. It's funny to me somehow how kids can take over things that one of their parents does all the time. It's adorable.

\------

We were all getting a little tired, so we were about to head back to the ranch as I see Zuma doubtfully looking once again.

"If you want, I can take it from here." I said, while turning around towards him, with Pollo still pressed against my chest. Not wanting to let go of me. It's always like this the first days I'm with him. I think he must like my large frame and how comfortable he can make himself in it. Along with the combination that I always try to make him giggle. "I can be captain by myself for a while, but only if you want to." His eyes wandered over to mine while he shrugged.

"I got to admit something Blake..." He looked me in the eye, all serious. "I might be a little bit scared, as well."

"You are?" I try not to sound too neutral, but also not too surprised. All he did was nod.

"You know, you really don't have to do it if you don't want to. But if you want to try, then you can. If you don't like it, you put your right arm in the air, and I will stop immediately. I promise. It's your call."

For a few seconds he was clearly thinking about my proposal, but eventually he nodded enthusiastic. "I'll try." I put my hand through his hair, while I hug him back. The moment Zuma told King that he wanted to go after all, King climbed on it in a matter of seconds, as Zuma jumped on it, letting all of us laugh. I took place on the steering wheel as Zuma gave me a thumbs up to start the motor. It wasn't that Zuma was afraid of water, not at all. But I think he might've just been afraid of the force of the speeding boat for a minute. I remember how I never liked to try something new. Once I had done it one time, then it was cool. But to do something for the very first time, was always frightening to me somehow.

"Gwen, baby?" Immediately she walked over to me. "Can you focus on Zuma and tell me the minute he puts his right arm in the air?"

"Of course I can , baby. I might've overheard your conversation though... I love you even more for it."

"You do?" I said, while leaning in to peck her on the lips. "I very much do." she said while stroking her warm small hand over my knee. All I was left to do was smile up at her while bringing my hand up to her cheek, to stroke my thumb over it for a few seconds.

"MOM! Stop distracting Blake!" King's voice appeared. "Yeah, we need some attention as well!" Zuma added while joking. Gwen hook my head with laughter while I started the boat.

Luckily five minutes later, we got the two boys back in the boat, without anyone having to put his hand in the air. King walked over to me to hug me and thank me a thousand times for the fun day they had together. Also Gwen was looking so content while laughing with her brother, who she was laying in the arms of, enjoying the view together. "I'm proud of you for overcoming your fear, buddy", I partly whispered when I felt Zuma's tiny arms come around my neck while I was driving us all home. "I wouldn've done it without you, Blake. I love you."

My heart broke, because never in my life I had thought to hear those three little words come out of the mouth of a boy. A kid, who's honest about what he's feeling. So I felt my heart leap up. When I started this, I never imagined loving this kids as much as I do right now. I don't intend to become like their dad, not ever. I know they like Gavin a lot and he's a great father. So I would never imagine replacing him. I don't even dream about them calling me such a thing, as 'dad' or 'daddy' or whatever. Blakey is enough. And even if one day, Apollo would -because that's the most likely- I would never expect any of that. I don't take anything I get for granted. Because every day, every conversation, every look is a miracle come through. I don't want them to see me as their steph-dad, maybe eventually I will become that. But all I ever want to be, is someone they look up to, someone they love. Someone they ask for advice. And today, I realised I had been that person to them, for quite some time. All I ever wanted, is right here, with me. On this boat.

"I love you, too, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are like Gwen her snaps, the best out there!


End file.
